


What Hurts The Most

by sammykinzx



Category: One Direction
Genre: Cybersex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammykinzx/pseuds/sammykinzx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before One Direction, before The X-Factor, 2 boys meet a concert and in that moment, they become best mates. They had no idea, but in a few weeks, they’d be getting closer and closer.. no matter how far they are from each other. A few days pass and sooner or later days turns into weeks and a few months later they are closer than ever and one of them is getting ready to purpose.. until one day something happens that have them both trying to figure out what they deserved to have this happen to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Hurts The Most

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: “What Hurts The Most” by Rascal Flatts

Fandom: One Direction  
Pairing: Louis Tomlinson & Harry Styles  
Extra Characters: Jay Tomlinson, Anne Cox, Will Sweeny  
Warnings: Cyber sex  
Inspired by: “What Hurts The Most” by Rascal Flatts  
Prologue/Summary: Before One Direction, before The X-Factor, 2 boys meet a concert and in that moment, they become best mates. They had no idea, but in a few weeks, they’d be getting closer and closer.. no matter how far they are from each other. A few days pass and sooner or later days turns into weeks and a few months later they are closer than ever and one of them is getting ready to purpose.. until one day something happens that have them both trying to figure out what they deserved to have this happen to them.

**

It was August 16, 2010, an eighteen year old Louis Tomlinson was at home, messing with his hair for about a good 15 minutes. He sighed, giving up and walking over to his bed where his clothes were scattered. He had already picked out his striped shirt and tight, red trousers for the night, with his favorite Toms at the end of the bed.

He quickly changed into them and grabbed his ticket off his nightstand, heading downstairs. “Hey, mum..” He said, waving to Jay who was sitting on the couch, watching the telly.

“Oh, hey Lou. You ready for the concert?” She asked, looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Yup! All ready." He said, grinning and grabbing a jumper. "So, I’ll be home around 10 or 11 because of the drive, but I’ll give you a call when I get there and after it’s over," The fringe-haired boy said.

Jay nodded, getting up and walking over to him. "Good. I’ll be waiting up," She said, giving him a hug. "Now, go. You’re going to be late." She waved him off, watching him as he grabbed the keys and walked out the door.

"Later mum," He said, closing the door behind him.

**

A sixteen year old Harry Styles was in his room, running a hand through his curls as he stood naked in front of his mirror. He smiled when his hair finally cooperated the way he wanted it to before walking over to his dresser. He still had to pick out an outfit for the night and he was already a bit behind schedule.

Once he found his favorite black top and a pair of trousers, he threw them on the floor and pulled out a pair of boxers, slipping them on. He finished dressing before taking another look in the mirror, doing a last minute check up.

He grabbed his phone off the counter and headed downstairs, smiling at his sister and mum. “Hello,” He greeted them, walking over to grab his ticket off the kitchen counter.

“Hey, sweetheart. Will and his dad are waiting out front.” Anne said, smiling at her son.

"Alright.. so, I’m gonna head out then, but.. erm… I’ll text you when we get there," He said.

"Alright.. Make sure to stay with Will and his dad." 

"Mum.. I’m not a kid.." He groaned, but hugged her back anyway.

"I know, but I worry," she said, kissing the top of his head after she pulled away. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." Harry kissed his mum back on the cheek before waving goodbye to his sister, Gemma.

Harry walked out the door, spotting his best mate’s dad’s car. He got in the back and greeted Will and his dad before the three of them took off towards the concert venue.

**

Louis pulled into the parking lot of The O2 Arena and walked inside of the building. He was a bit early, but it gave him just enough time to find his seat and get snacks before the concert started. As he was walking towards the concessions stand, he saw a young, curly-haired boy standing in line. He went to stand in line behind him, smiling to himself, as the boy moved up in line and ordered his drink.

"So, where are our seats," Harry asked Will, taking a sip of his coke.

"Uh… C1 - C3." The dark-haired boy said as his dad paid for the food and drinks.

"Alright, well, I’m going to buy a couple things from that stand over there." He said, pointing at the merchandise stand, “I’ll meet you guys at our seats.”

Once Louis got his drink, he followed the younger boy to the merchandise stand, looking at the shirts and CDs that were being sold there. “Hi, I’m Harry,” The curly boy said, grinning. “You were behind me at the concessions stand, right?” He asked.

“Uh.. Yeah. I’m Louis. Nice to meet you.” He said, smiling back.

"Nice to meet you, too. So, are you like stalking me?" Harry teased.

"Oh. Definitely." Lou laughed, "No. Just admiring from afar." He turned away, pretending to admire the merchandise even though he really was admiring the younger boy in front of him.

Harry smiled, not taking his eyes off of the other lad. “Admiring?” He asked.

Louis looked up, “Yeah.”

“You make it seem like I’m something special.”

“You make it seem like you’re not,” the older said, running a hand through his hair, smiling.

“I’m not,” he spoke softly, blinking at Lou.

“That’s what you think.” The blue-eyed boy turned back to the merchandise stand, “I’d like that shirt in a large.” Louis said to the guy.

“And you?” The guy behind the stand asked Harry.

“Same, please,” he said, turning back to Lou. “Where’s your seat at?”

“C4,” Lou said, smiling as the clerk handed them their shirts.

“Thanks,” they said, simultaneously before turning to each other and laughing.

“Come on,” Harry said, taking Lou’s hand in his, walking him towards their seats.

"Hey Harry. Who’s this?" Will asked as Harry and Louis took their seats, still holding each other’s hands.

"Oh.. This is Louis." He replied happily, realizing he was still holding his hand, dropping it quickly.

"And Lou. This is Will Sweeny; he’s in my band.”

"Hello." Lou waved to the boy, smiling awkwardly.

"Hey.. Nice to meet you," Will said.

"You, too,” he replied softly. By this time the concert was starting and everyone quickly turned to the stage, not saying another word.

The first opening act was The Script. Harry and his new mate, Louis, sang along to every word the band sang. Here and there Harry would steal a few glances at Louis whenever the other boy wasn’t looking and what he didn’t know was Louis did the same.

Once The Script was finished with their performance and the second opening act came out, the two boys turned to each other and smiled. The cheeky smile that was prominent on the younger, green-eyed boy’s lips had Louis speechless. He was so caught up in the boy next to him that he didn’t even hear the next band come out and start playing.

Nickleback played a few songs while the crowd sang their lyrics back to them. Louis loved the concert, but he felt himself paying more attention to the boy that he had met there that day.

Once Nickleback finished their performance, Louis turned to his mate. They had a solid 15 minutes before The Fray came out so he wanted to get in a quick conversation with the lad.

"So, you liking the concert so far?" Harry asked before Louis could even open his mouth to speak.

"Of course.. You?" He responded, grinning from ear to ear.

"Definitely!" Harry said, leaning down, picking up his soda, and drinking the last sip.

**

When The Fray came onto the stage, the crowd cheered and the two boys turned back to the stage. They played all of Louis’ favorite songs and once they were done everyone filed out.

“Hey, Harry....” Louis hesitated.

“Yeah?”

“Text me tonight, yeah?” He asked.

“Alright.. Give me your phone.” The young boy said and Louis felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. Louis pulled out his phone, handing it over to Harry like the other had asked him to do and watched as the other continued to speak. "I’ll just text my phone from yours and then I’ll have your number." He said, clicking the inbox button and seeing a message from Lou’s mum.

"Boobear?" He said, confused. "Who’s Boobear?" He chuckled softly as he glanced up from the other’s phone.

"Oh.. That’s just my mum’s nickname for me," he said nervously, reaching for his phone.

Harry smiled, noticing the change in speech coming from the other boy. “That’s cute.. Mind if I use that on you as well?”

“Um.. Sure,” Lou said, scratching the back of his head as a nervous giggle escaped his lips.

“I love your laugh,” Harry said, taking his phone back. “Here, why don’t you take my phone and type your number into my address book,” He paused, “I’ll do the same with yours.”

Louis nodded and Harry handed his phone over to the 18-year old. Harry typed his number into the other lad’s phone as Louis did the same.

"I’ll text you tonight when I get home and maybe sometime we can video chat," Harry said, looking into Louis’ cerulean eyes.

"Yeah.. I’d like that," Louis said as they traded phones back. "Do you have Skype?"

"Yeah."

“Perfect then,” Lou said, smiling as they walked out to the parking lot together before separating to their cars.

**

Once Lou got home, he pulled out his phone and sent Harry a quick text message.

[LOUIS] “Hey, it’s Louis :) x”  
[HARRY] “Are you sure it’s not Boobear? ;) .xx”  
[LOUIS] “You’re lucky you’re cute because I won’t let anyone other than my mum call me that. So, are you home yet? x”  
[HARRY] “Yeah, just got inside. .xx”  
[LOUIS] “Good. So, you up for a late night Skype call? x”  
[HARRY] “Erm.. Yeah, sure. .xx”  
[LOUIS] “Alright, what’s your Skype username? x”  
[HARRY] “ChesireCurls94 .xx”  
[LOUIS] “Cool.. Mine’s louist91 x”  
[HARRY] “Alright. Give me a minute to log in .xx”  
[LOUIS] “Okay, I’ll add you. :) x”

After texting and swapping Skype usernames, Harry logged on and smiled when he saw he had a contact request from Louis. He clicked accept and clicked the call button on his profile, shifting in his spot on the bed.

"Hey there, handsome," Lou said, grinning after accepting the call.

"Oh, come off it. We all know you’re the handsome one here," he said, giving a small, cheeky smile.

Louis’ cheek tinted a bright pink and he looked down, biting on his bottom lip. He looked back up a moment later, adjusting his screen. “Are you naked?” Louis asked, narrowing his eyes at the screen.

Harry nodded. “Yup,” he said. “Sorry, it’s sort of a habit.”

Louis bit his bottom lip, his blue eyes still locked with Harry’s green ones. “It’s cool.. I don’t mind.”

“You sure?” Harry asked.

"Positive…. So, what are you doing?" Lou asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Erm.. listening to music. You?"

"Nothing.. Just eating. What song are you listening to?" Lou asked.

"Wet by Snoop Dogg," He said, pursing his lips. "It doesn’t help with my current situation," He said quietly, making a face and running a hand through his curls.

"Current situation?" Louis teased. "Are you saying you’ve got a hard-on?" He asked, smirking.

Harry looked down, cheeks turning a bright red. "Mhm,” he mumbled.

"Want me to take care of that for ya?" Lou asked, winking as he shifted in his spot, peeling off his shirt as Harry looked back up at the screen.

Lou tossed his shirt to the side and waited for Harry’s answer before moving his hands to his trousers.

“You mean…?”

“Is your door locked?” Lou asked, getting up and walking over to lock his own.

Harry shook his head ‘no’ and Louis licked his lips, laughing.

"That’s definitely not the first step to getting off with someone on the internet, now is it?" He teased. "Get up and go lock it."

Harry did as he was told as Louis started unbuttoning his trousers.

When Harry got back, Louis was still tugging his trousers off. His boxers soon after. “Now, reach down and grab your cock,” he said quietly, doing the same as he spoke. Harry nodded, wrapping a hand around his cock. “Now, pump yourself and imagine I’m there with you. Imagine I’m pumping you. Slowly at first; gradually getting faster,” Lou said, pumping himself as he forced his eyes to stay open to watch Harry.

The younger boy closed his eyes, pumping himself as Louis spoke, waiting for the next instruction. “Imagine I’m there beside you on your bed.. Sucking and leaving small love bites on your neck. Imagine me kissing down your chest and stopping just above your waist as I reach your happy trail,” the older said, hearing Harry moan. “Imagine me replacing my hand with my mouth, sucking you off as I flick my tongue over your slit.”

Harry bit hard into his bottom lip, drawing blood. “Imagine as I move my hands down your body, resting them on your thighs, rubbing them and squeezing them. Imagine…” He started, interrupted by Harry’s pants and moans.

“So close, Lou.. Fuck,” he breathed, giving his cock a tight squeeze.

“Imagine me fucking you senseless… until you can’t walk the next day.” He watched as Harry came all over his stomach with a loud moan of Lou’s name, pretty sure that his parents or sister might have heard, but not caring either way.

Lou came soon after hearing Harry reach his orgasm and call out his name. “Fuckin’ hell, Lou,” Harry said, opening his eyes. “You are way too good at that.”

"Well, thank you," Lou started, smirking at the boy.

"Um.. Can we maybe talk later?" He asked, poking the cum on his stomach and chest. "I think I’m going to take a shower then head to bed," he said, chuckling.

"Yeah.. Me, too. I’ll text ya later,” He said. "Later, Curly," Louis said, smiling.

"Later, Boo," He said, winking and disconnecting the call.


End file.
